The Wedding
by hardrocker21
Summary: King Julien comes up with a genius plan to work in his favor and now things look bleak for our favorite female otter.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys welcome to my newest story and I hope you get to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

It was just another typical day at the Central Park Zoo.

Because it was a weekday there were very few visitors at the zoo today. In fact the zoo was pretty much empty right now. The only people around were the staff who were only focused on doing their work that they didn't really pay much attention with what the animals were doing.

It had now been over a week since Dave had returned from Jasper Park and St. Louis. He was keeping in contact with his sister on a regular basis via telephone. So now he didn't feel empty without her.

But this story isn't about Dave so let's move onto someone else now.

Things were quiet at the lemur habitat since Mort had fallen ill and had to be placed in the Vet's office for treatment. He had been having coughing and sneezing fits shortly after King Julien had kicked Mort off of his feet the other day and Mort had landed in the penguins pool. The water had been much colder than usual that day. Luckily the penguins had spotted Mort and rescued him before he could drown. Unfortunatly Mort had gotten sick as a result.

Personally Julien was happy that Mort wasn't around so he wasn't bothered when he tried to nap. But at the same time he was also very bored. Without Mort to kick around Julien felt less like a king and more like a commoner.

King Julien walked over to the tiki bar in his habitat, sat down on one of the bar stools, and sighed.

Maurice looked at Julien and asked, "Something wrong your highness?"

Julian leaned back against the bar and sighed again, this time harder.

"Oh Maurice it is just so boring here without Mort to boss around. I thought that if he weren't around then things would be much better. That I could actually relax for a change. But I have more fun kicking him around and acting kingly. I need some excitment," Julien complained.

Maurice chuckled a little bit and said, "Well you could go over to the otter habitat and try yet again to persuade Marlene to marry you."

Julien perked up, smiled, and said, "Yes Maurice I could. I'll go over to her place and dance for her. It must work because the ladies love the dancing."

Maurice sighed and said, "Your highness you've tried that a hundred times and she rejects you each time you try. Besides I was only kidding around."

Julien smirked and said, "Oh really then why did you suggest it Maurice?"

"To help you feel better your highness," Maurice said.

But it didn't matter what Maurice said. Julien was still hyped up.

"You're right Maurice. My dancing never seems to woo her and I can't seem to convince her to be my queen. There must be some way," Julien said.

And then Julien did something that he had rarely ever done before. He started to come up with a plan. Then an idea hit him.

Julien rubbed his hands together and said, "If I can't convince her to be my queen, then maybe I can force her."

Maurice laughed and said, "I'm sorry King Julien, but how do you plan to do that?"

Julien then began to think a little harder. Normally he wouldn't think this much. But this was a matter of getting what he wanted so he didn't care if his brain hurt or not. After a long moment of thought he finally had an idea.

"Of course why I didn't I think of it before. I'll be back later Maurice I must be going to the reading monkies now," Julien said to Maurice.

Maurice watched as Julien ran off and then he sighed to himself again.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself."

**(Break. One hour later. Chimp Habitat)**

Phil and Mason gave Julien the small stack of papers that Julien had asked for. The papers were all paper clipped together and the stack was a little thick.

"Here it is King Julien. Everything you need for getting a queen. Are you sure that you don't want to name any specific females for this?" Mason said to Julien.

Julien laughed and said, "No, but I would like to know which page is the last one."

"That would be this one," Mason said taking the last page off of the clip.

The page was mostly blank which was even better for Julien.

"Oh thank you tail less reading monkies. I have finally found a way to get my queen," Julien said and ran off again.

"WE ARE CHIMPS," Mason yelled after Julien.

Phil signed something to Mason and Mason said, "I don't know; maybe he's going after Marlene again."

Phil signed something else and Mason said, "I wish him luck then."

**(Break)**

Julien walked over to the otter habitat and looked inside. Marlene was there all by herself which was perfect for Julien. He took out the last page of the stack of papers that he got from the chimps and folded it up enough to look like a shodily made card. Hiding any and all text on it. He hid the stack of papers behind a trash can and then he jumped over the wall and slowly walked over to Marlene.

Marlene was quietly lying on one of the rocks in her habitat just trying to get some sun and she was just minding her own business. She had her eyes closed and was trying to nap when a shadow loomed over her. She opened eyes and saw Julien standing over. He was smiling down at her too. Marlene sighed and stood up.

"What is it this time Julien? I've already told you over and over again that I am NOT going out with you," Marlene said.

Julien just waved his arm and said, "No no no silly otter. I am actually here for something different."

He then showed her the folded paper and pulled out an inkwell that he had grabbed from the chimp habitat before leaving it.

He held both of them up and said, "I just wanted you to sign this get well card for Mort."

This only made Marlene more suspicious.

"You? A get well card? For Mort?" Marlene asked with a laugh.

Julien nodded, but Marlene didn't buy it.

"Julien why would you of all people make a get well card? And for Mort? That is not like you at all," Marlene pointed out.

Julien now felt like he had been caught, but he quickly came up with something to say.

He looked back at Marlene and said, "Well it's just so boring over there without Mort to kick around. So the sooner he gets back the sooner I won't be feeling bored. Please sign this for me."

Marlene sighed and said, "Okay Julien if it means that much to you I'll sign it. Just please leave me alone after I do."

Julien smiled and and handed Marlene the "card" and the inkwell. Marlene placed her paw into the ink and the pressed her paw onto the "card." After she had finished signing, Marlene wiped her paw onto her chest to get the ink off of her paw. A dip in the pool would get the ink off of her chest.

She looked back at Julien and said, "There are you happy now?"

Julien smile grew wider and he said, "Oh you have no idea how happy I am Marlene."

Marlene sighed yet again and said, "Good now can please just go away and leave me alone."

Julien nodded and left the otter habitat.

Marlene sighed and jumped into her pool and got the ink off of her chest. She jumped out in front of her cave and shook the water off of her fur. She then walked into her cave. Dave was in there and he was just waking up from the nap that he had been taking. He looked at Marlene and noticed that she was a little frustrated.

"You okay Marlene? You look a little irritated," Dave asked.

Marlene groaned and lied down on her bed.

She looked at Dave and said, "It's just Julien being annoying again."

Dave let out a little laugh and said, "The ego king flirting with you again?"

Marlene let out a little laugh as well and said, "No just wanted me to sign a card for him is all. He claims it is for Mort so that he can get better and Julien can start kicking him around again."

They both laughed after that.

**(Break)**

Back at the lemur habitat, Julien was in a happier mood. He carried with him the stack of papers and pulled out the folded up slip and unfolded it.

Maurice walked over to Julien and asked, "Um... are you okay your highness?"

Julien looked at Maurice and said, "Of course I am Maurice. Stair one is complete."

"Stair one?" questioned Maurice.

"You know Maurice. Stair one of my genius plan," Julian answered.

"Oh you mean step; step one. Step one of what?" Maurice said.

Julien sighed and said, "Call it whatever you want Maurice. What I mean is is that the first stair of my plan is complete. A plan that I like to call 'Get my Queen.'"

Julien looked at the small stack of papers that he had gotten from the chimps. The words on the front page said, "Contract."

"Oh Maurice be sure to thank the reading monkies for making this for me," Julien said happily.

**For an idiot Julien can be scary smart sometimes. It appears that Marlene has signed a contract so what is going to happen next? **

**I know I mentioned this on an earlier story, but I am NOT going to try to write in Julien's accent.**

**Remember to read and review folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They mean a lot to me and they give me encouragement.**

**I guess you guys can consider this story as a kind of Julene story. **

**Fret not Skilene fans. I still support Skipper and Marlene as a copule.**

**To answer a's question. Yes I actually do find it hard to write Julien's accent. I know some people can do it. I've tried and I suck at it.**

**Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

A couple of days passed and Mort was out of the Vet's office and back in the lemur habitat. Julien was happy, because now he could kick Mort around as much as his heart desired. But he was also happy for another. Mort being back meant that Julien could start the second part of his "genius plan."

Julien walked over to the fruit pile in the habitat and called Maurice over.

"Maurice please be coming over with a basket please," Julien called.

Maurice sighed and grabbed a whicker basket that he kept at the tiki bar and walked over to where Julien was standing.

"What do you need your majesty?" Maurice asked.

Julien pointed at the pile of fruit and said, "Please be filling this basket with the fruits here please."

"Okay which fruits?" asked Maurice.

Julien sighed in frustration and said, "Any fruits Maurice. Just please do this for me."

Maurice nodded and turned to the pile of fruit.

There were bananas, apples, oranges, mangoes, grapes, and many other types.

Maurice took the basket and began filling it with whatever he placed one of each type of fruit he could find and before long he had filled the entire basket up.

When Maurice was finished; Julien grabbed the basket and ran out of the lemur habitat at full speed, leaving Maurice bewildered.

"YOU'RE WELCOME," Maurice called out and went back to the tiki bar.

**(Break)**

At the otter habitat Marlene was just swimming around and minding her own business. She felt relaxed as she swam and she was completely absent to the world. Dave was currently over at the penguins HQ hanging out with them so Marlene was by herself. Eventually Marlene got bored and climbed out of the water. She shook herself dry and walked out onto the soft, green grass.

She still had some water in her eyes and she was still wiping them with her arm when she bumped into something furry. As her vision cleared, she got a better look at what she had bumped into.

"Well hello Marlene. You are certainly looking beautiful today," Julien said in a flirtatious tone.

Marlene backed away from Julien as he hit on her again, but Julien steped back towards her.

Julien sighed and said, "You know what? I'm actually not here to woo you today."

Marlene gave Julien a skeptical look.

"Oh really? So then tell me Julien, why are you here? If you aren't here to flirt again, then why did you come here?" Marlene asked.

She then noticed the basket of fruit that Julien was pathetically trying to hide behind his back. Key word trying.

"And what is up with the basket of fruit?" she asked.

Luckily Julien had come up with an excuse for such a question.

"Oh this is a thank you for signing Mort's get well card. It really helped him get better much faster," he attempted to explain. Key word attempted.

Julien handed Marlene the basket and Marlene took it from Julien's hands. Marlene however was not buying Julien's story.

"Yeah this is not going to work Julien. You can't just give me a basket of fruit and expect me to go out with you. But I do thank you for stopping by. Oh and thank you for the fruit," Marlene said and then walked away with the basket.

She turned to Julien one more time and said, "You can see yourself out."

However Julien was actually more pleased.

Without missing a beat, Julien turned and ran to the wall of the otter habitat and jumped over it. He then ran for the nearest tree and climbed to the top of it. He had stashed some binoculars that he had "borrowed" from the penguins there. Using them he looked over at the otter habitat and watched Marlene as she lied down on the grass with the basket by her side.

"What are you doing your highness?" asked a voice.

Julien turned around and saw Maurice and Mort standing behind him.

"Oh um... I was just watching the uh... birds?" Julien said.

Maurice shook his head and said, "You were watching Marlene weren't you?"

Julien nodded his head.

"Um King Julien I know want her as your queen and all, but this is going just too far. You're starting to become a stalker now and it's getting pretty creepy," Maurice said.

"I like stalkers," Mort said excitedly.

"Mort do you even know what a stalker is?" Maurice asked.

"No, but I don't have to know to like," said Mort.

Julien shushed them and said, "Quiet both of you. If things go right with stair two then I shall finally have my queen."

"Step two your highness," corrected Maurice.

"Shh Maurice I am observing," said Julien.

From his tree top perch; Julian could clearly see that Marlene was lying down next to the fruit basket. She reached over to the basket and grabbed an apple from it. Julien's eyes went wide like a childs on christmas. Marlene wiped the apple on her chest and raised up to her mouth.

"Yes please take a bite," Julien said in excitment.

Marlene took a bite out of the apple, chewed it up, and swallowed it.

Julien lit up and said, "YES YES YES. I FINALLY HAVE MY QUEEN!"

Julien climbed down the tree really quickly and rushed over to the otter habitat. He jumped into it and ran towards Marlene.

Mort and Maurice just shrugged and they slowly climbed down.

**(Break)**

Marlene was still lying on the ground and eating the apple that she had gotten from Julien's fruit basket. She was relaxing peacefully when she felt a rush of air brush against her fur. She looked up and saw Julien looming over her.

Marlene groaned in anger and stood up.

"What do you want this time Julien? I already told you once today that I am NOT going out with you. What do you want from me," Marlene demanded.

Julien smirked and said, "Oh I am not here to ask for a date Marlene."

"Mmmhmm, so what are you here for Julien," Marlene asked as she took another bite out of her apple.

"Oh no reason. Except to inform you that you have just agreed to become my queen," Julien informed her.

Marlene nearly choked on the piece of apple that she was chewing on and looked back at Julien.

"Wait. What did you just say? When did I make that agreement?" Marlene asked.

Julien smirked and pulled out the last page of the contract that he had tricked her into signing a couple of days earlier. He had grabbed the rest of it on the way over to the otter habitat and he showed it all to her.

Marlene looked at it and said, "I don't even know what this is."

"Oh this? This is just a contract that I had the reading monkeys write up for me. You signed it and agreed to the terms," he explained to her.

"What terms?" asked Marlene asked becoming even more confused.

"What did I do to-?" Marlene stopped and then she made a sudden realization.

"The fruit basket," Marlene said in alarm.

Julien nodded and said, "You willingly took the fruit that the king offered to you and then you ate some of it. Under the contracts terms it means that you have agreed to become my queen. Oh and there is no way out of it so you have no choice now."

Marlene began to shake nervously and said, "No no no. This can't be true."

Julien wrapped an arm around Marlene and coiled his tail around her waist and said, "Well it is true my queen."

Marlene pushed herself away from Julian and started panicing.

"No this can't be. I'll prove that it's not true," Marlene said as she took the contract from Julien.

"I know, I'll find Dave. He'll prove to me that this is all a fake. It can't be real. It just can't be," Marlene said as she ran for the habitat wall and out of the habitat.

Julien sighed as Maurice came running up to him.

"Is something wrong your highness?" Maurice asked King Julien.

Julien sighed again and said, "No Maurice nothing is wrong. She just can't handle how lucky she is to have a king like me."

Julien looked over to the gorilla habitat and said, "Come Maurice. We'll be needing the really big monkeys. We have a queen we need to catch."

**Well** **this nice. Julien and Marlene are getting married. Wait what? Julien and Marlene are getting... married?**

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**Luke Skywalker: No no NOOOOO.**

**Wyatt Earp: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Darth Vader: .**

**Uh... it's not really that dramatic guys. Besides I do like them as a joke couple.**

**You know the drill folks. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys. Keep it up with the reviews please.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Julien may also be a little OOC here, but I'm trying hard to keep him in though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Penguins HQ)**

Marlene paced around the HQ a total nervous wreck. Private was trying to comfort her while Skipper and Kowalski waited on Dave's word. Dave was currently examining the contract that Marlene had signed. Rico was busy brushing his doll's hair.

"It has to be a mistake. I mean I wouldn't really sign anything that would tie me to a relationship. Why would I? I would never sign something like that," Marlene was saying.

Private was patting Marlene on the back.

"Oh it can't be that bad Marlene. What's so bad about marrying Julien anyway?" Private asked.

Skipper face palmed and said, "Private you know how Ringtail is. Between the annoyance and snobish attitude it would drive anyone crazy."

"Oh right," Private said and then lowered his head in shame.

After a couple more minutes of silence Dave eventually stood up from the table that he had been sitting at.

Marlene looked at Dave hopefully and said, "It's all a joke isn't it. Julien is just trying to mess with my head is all. Right?"

"Well go on Dave. Don't leave us hanging," Skipper said to Dave.

Dave looked at the lot of them and sighed.

"I'm sorry folks, but it's a legitimate form. It's a binding contract," Dave informed them.

Dave looked at a now freaked out Marlene and said in a rather sarcastic manner, "Congratulations Marlene. As of fifteen minuts ago you were engaged to royalty."

Marlene face fell and she sat in a chair sitting next to her and she began laughing.

"So you're telling me that because I was doing what I thought was a good deed, I now have to pay for it?" Marlene asked.

Dave nodded.

"By marrying Julien?" Marlene asked again.

"Yep. Thems the breaks and I really hate to say this, but Marlene you now officialy have to marry him. Sorry girl," Dave said.

Skipper went wide eyed.

"No that's impossible. Marlene is NOT GOING TO MARRY JULIEN. SHE JUST CAN'T," Skipper said with his voice rising to a yell.

It was at this point that Julien burst into the penguins HQ with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Oh yes she can and she will," Julien said to Skipper.

Julien then turned to Marlene and said, "Come my queen. You will be needing your rest for tomorrow night."

"Why what is tommorow night?" asked Private.

Maurice came in behind Julien and said, "Well tomorrow night is the wedding. And we have to hurry back. There is still so much to do to get everything ready before it's time."

Julien walked past the penguins and Dave towards Marlene and he held out his arm to her.

"Come my queen. We shall go back to our kingdom and get ready," Julien said to her.

Marlene looked at Dave and asked, "Does the contract say that he can take me back to his "kingdom" against my will."

Dave shook his head and said, "Not legally he can't. Now if he hired someone to do so is another matter."

And then out of the blue, a pink tounge shot out of nowhere and pulled Marlene over to the ladder that led topside. The tounge it turned out had come from one of the chameleons from the reptile house. It had come in with Julien and had blended in with the concrete. The fishbowl on top slid back and a giant gorillas hand came down and grabbed Marlene. Pulling her out of the HQ.

**(Topside)**

"Yo Bada, I got me a little rat," Bing said to Bada.

Marlene looked back up at Bing and said, "Guys I'm an otter. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Hey lady; the only thing we do is what are paid to do," Bada said.

"Yeah paid in bananas," Bing laughed.

The gorillas then turned around and walked over to the lemur habitat with Marlene still clutched in Bing's hand.

The penguins and Dave jumped topside and saw the gorillas walking away with Marlene.

"MARLENE," Skipper yelled out.

But before they could go after the gorillas, Julien stopped them in theri tracks.

"Ah ah ah don't you be going anywhere. She is being taken to back to my kingdom and as king I herby decree that the five of you are banished from my kingdom. You set one foot in it without a reason and you shall be beat by the big monkeys. Oh and that kangaroo guy," Julien said.

Skipper looked at Kowalski and asked, "Kowalski can he really do that."

Kowalski ran through his head and said, "Well technically Skipper he can. That is his habitat and seeing as it is his property, he can do with it as he wishes."

Julien chuckled lightly and said, "See I win."

He jumped to the otherside of the fence from the penguins HQ.

He looked back at them and said, "Oh don't forget to be sending the wedding gifts."

Julien turned and walked back to the lemur habitat with Maurice and the chameleon following.

The penguins and Dave stared at the retreating lemur king in wonderment.

"You know for a complete idiot. King Julien can be sacry smart at times," Dave said.

The penguins all nodded in agreement.

**(Break) **

Bada and Bing set Marlene down in the lemur habitat. She rubbed her rump and then she stood up and wandered over to the tiki bar.

She sat at one of the bar stools, sighed, and began thinking to herself.

_How did this happen to me? Why did I even begin to think that Julien was actually doing something nice for Mort? I'm smarter than that. What was I thinking? Why am I talking to myself?_

All of a sudden Marlene was grabbed by the arms from behiind and spun around. Standing behind her was Becky and Stacy.

"We heard the good news cousin," Becky said excitedly.

"We are so excited," Stacy sad in excitment as well.

They let go of Marlene and caused her to fall over.

The badger girls giggled and pulled Marlene back up to her feet.

"Sorry cousin, but we are just so excited," Becky said.

"Because we were just asked to be," Stacy said with excitment building.

"Your bridesmaids," the two said at once.

Marlene smiled nervously and said, "Well good for you guys."

Then Darla the baboon came out of nowhere with a tape mearsuring device and measured Marlene's height and how big she was around. Leg size and arm size as well. She jotted it all down and nodded.

"Got everything I needed honey so don't you fret now," she said to Marlene.

Darla left and Marlene asked, "What was that about?"

Maurice had come back by now and walked over to Marlene and the badgers.

"Oh Darla was just getting your size. She's making your dress," Maurice said to her.

"Oh she's making my dre... MY WHAT? I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS NOW?" Marlene yelled.

Maurcie nodded and said, "Yeah it's a wedding. King Julien wants the wedding to be a formal one. The tux, the gown, everything."

Marlene gulped and then Julien clambered down to the group below.

"Yes my queen. Everything for our wedding shall be perfect. I won't have anything less. Now come with me to our royal chamber. I think you will like it," Julien said.

He threw an arm around Marlene's shoulder and and coiled his tail around her waist again. Marlene sighed and reluctantly went with Julien.

**(Break)**

The royal chamber was actually a small rock hut that Julien had had Maurice build the day before.

Inside was a bed for two and a small table for two. A large mirror stood in one corner of the room and a curtain covered the door.

Marlene walked inside and sat on the bed. The bed actually felt comfortable. She then lied back down onto it and sighed in comfort.

"You know this actually feels nice. How do you lemurs get this stuff anyway? Lost and found?" Marlene asked.

"Yes... I mean. No," Julien said.

"Uh huh. Well this I can get used to," Marlene said all relaxed.

"Yes it will be better when all the little Juliens and Marlenes are running around," said Julien.

"Yes it will be WHAT?" Marlene yelled.

"Yes Marlene. Our little Prince J.J.'s and Princess uh... I'll get back to you on that one. Rest well my queen for tomorrow we wed," Julien said and then left.

Marlene gulped and then groaned.

"Oh Dave you had better find a way to get me out of this," Marlene said.

"I haven't yet, but I did find something you should know," came a familiar voice.

Marlene turned her head to a window in the wall and saw Dave.

"Dave how did you get in here? I heard that Julien banned you and the guys from here," Marlene said to him.

"Oh he did. I just bribed Bada and Bing with some extra bananas is all," said Dave.

"Okay so what did you find?"

"Well I can tell you this. If I can't find a loophole and get you out of this before you kiss the king tomorrow night then you are stuck as his queen for life. I'm going to look hard for a loophole, but I can't gaurentee that I'll find one. Don't think that I'm just going to leave you twisting in the wind," Dave explained to Marlene.

"Thank you Dave. By the way did you see the way Skipper reacted when he learned that I had to marry Julien?"

"Yeah I did. I've never seen him act like that before. Even when it came to you."

"I don't know. You had better go Dave before Julien fiinds out that you're here."

Dave nodded and left. Marlene sighed and lied back down on the bed. It was starting to get dark out and Marlene felt very tired.

_The guys had better get me out of this._

**There is chapter 3.**

**Now since I'm a guy I can not make up a dress design by myself. So guys I would like for you to give me some dress designs that I can use. I do know that we are going to go with a traditional white dress. You can leave your ideas in your reviews.**

**The next chapter will come either monday or tuesday so you guys have plenty of time to give me some designs.**

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the ideas guys. I'll be sure to use something from everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madasgascar**

After a nearly sleepless night; Marlene woke up with the sun glistening in her eyes. After opening her eyes to the bright sunlight, Marlene winced and turned away from it only to notice that Julien was there watching her.

"Ahhh," screamed Marlene.

"Awake now are we my queen?" asked Julien.

"Julien what are you doing here? Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" questioned Marlene.

Julien perked up and said, "You're right my dear, I forgot. I must be going, but don't be worrying. MAURICE!"

After a moment Maurice walked in carrying a trey of food.

"In the meanwhile Maurice will be taking care of you," Julien continued and then he stood up and moved over to Marlene. He took her hand and said, "Don't worry my dear. The sky spirits told me that we belong together and I shall see to it."

Julien then walked over to the door and out of the stone hut.

Maurice carried the food trey over to the bed and set it down next to Marlene. There were a couple of apples and some grapes on the trey as well as some fish and a couple of clams too. There was also a cup of orange juice and a couple of peices of toast as well.

"You had better eat Marlene. It's going to be a busy day today," Maurice said.

Marlene then realized that she hadn't eaten a thing since she ate that apple from Julien's fruit basket. So she nodded and began eating the food that Maurice had brought her.

Maurice then left the hut and came back a couple of minutes later with a clipboard.

"What's that?" Marlene asked.

"Oh it's just todays schedule," answered Maurice.

Marlene nodded and continued to eat her food as Maurice named things off.

"Okay at ten o'clock is your massage to get rid of any pressure. At eleven is your mudbath."

"Mudbath? Mudbath for what?" interrupted Marlene.

"I guess it has something to do the fur or skin. A regular bath is planned at noon. Grooming at one. A light lunch is planned at three. Crown fittiing at four."

"Crown fitting?" asked Marlene.

"Well yeah. A queen has to have a crown. What kind of fool queen wouldn't have a crown? Also I just got word from one of Darla's girls; Darla is almost finished making your gown. She, her girls, and Becky and Stacy have been working on it all night so at five is when you start getting ready. At six is the wedding and King Julien takes over after that. Any questions?" asked Maurice as he finished with the list.

"Um yeah I only have one question. CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS? PLEASE," yelled Marlene.

Maurice sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't Marlene. Julien is king and what he says goes. I'm just the right hand man," Maurice answered her.

Marlene lowered her head and said, "I understand Maurice. Please just leave me alone and come get me when it's time for things to start."

Maurice nodded, took the now empty food trey, and walked out of the hut.

After Maurice had left; Marlene climbed out of the bed and crept out of the hut. She observed her surroundings and realized that no one was watching her. She spotted the nearest wall that would get her out of the lemur habitat and ran towards it. She was almost there, she was close to getting out. Something wet and sticky got her in the middle of the back and pulled her away from the wall. Marlene hit the ground and rubbed her back. She looked behind her and spotted one of the chameleons had snagged her.

The chameleon let go of Marlene and Maurice spotted her.

He quickly walked over to her and said, "I probably should have warned you about that. Julien wants to make sure you don't leave and he also wants to make sure no 'uninvited guests' get in. So he has eyes everywhere and they blend in. Sorry girl."

Marlene groaned and said, "Thanks for the warning."

**(Break)**

Later on in the day, Marlene was sitting back in her hut and she was eating some fruit that Maurice had brought her. What time was it? Marlene looked at a clock that hung on a nearby wall and saw it. The time read 3:50 p.m. Where had the day gone?

The massage and mudbath had felt wonderful to Marlene. Maurice was very good at giving massages and Marlene had never known just how relaxing hot mud felt. The bath she had recieved afterward had been too cold though. And the grooming session after had been too rough with her fur being a mess from the cold water. But now everything felt fine as she continued eating her lunch.

A few minutes later Maurice walked in and said, "Okay it is now four o'clock Marlene. Time to for you to select a crown."

At this point Marlene had pretty much given up hope that the guys were going to help her with this matter. If they were going to find a way to get her out of this wedding they would have found it by now.

With a resigned sigh Marlene stood up from her bed and said, "Okay Maurice, let's go."

**(Break)**

It was a sunday so the zoo was closed and no one was around to see what all was going on in the lemur habitat. Animals from all over the zoo were busy setting up decorations for the wedding or they were busy practicing for their parts.

Roger the alligator was practicing the wedding march on the electric piano that Maurice had lent him. Burt the Elephant and the flamingos were putting up decorations on one side of the habitat while Roy and Darla's girls were decorating on the other. Becky and Stacy were the bridesmaids and were currently working with Darla. Phil was catching up on what he was supposed to sign for the cermony while Mason practiced translations. Mason was also supposed to escort Marlene down the aisle. Maurice was the best man and Mort was supposed to be the crown bearer.

Marlene sat by the thrones, one being built overnight, and sighed as she observed everyone as they worked busily so it would hurt her to ask if any of them would help her get out of this wedding.

"So Marlene what do you think of this one?" she heard Maurice ask.

Marlene turned with a jolt and saw Maurice holding another crown. Marlene took it and tried it on. Too small. She set it down and shook her head.

"Well so much for crown fourteen. Maybe this one," Maurice said as he grabbed another crown.

Maurice noticed Marlene looking down and asked, "Anything you want to talk about."

Marlene sighed and said, "I really don't want to go through this. I don't want to marry Julien. I like him as a freind, but not like this. Why did he even come on to me in the first place?"

"Well I think it all has to do with that dream he had a few monthes ago," Maurice said.

"Dream? What dream?" asked Marlene.

"Oh it's just this dream that the king had some time back. He says that the sky spirits came to him and told him that his queen would come to him. He claims that they said that the queen would come after him for no real reason. He believes that when you and him were out in the park and you went wild that it was a sign that you two are meant to be," Maurice explained to Marlene.

Marlene was still confused, but she didn't expect it to make sense. She tried on the fourteenth crown and it was too big so she tossed it away.

Maurice sighed and handed her the last crown. It was similar to Julians except that it's leaves were actually twice the size of Julians. Not much difference. Marlene put it on her head. Perfect fit.

"OK this one works," Marlene said.

Maurice nodded and took it from her.

Marlene looked over at the penguin habitat and sighed again. She now believed that the guys were not helping. Figures whenever they needed someone they would come to her and use her against her will. And now when she needed someone they were not coming to help her.

All of a sudden there came the sound of the zoo's bells sounding the hour.

Five o'clock.

Only one more hour until the ceremony.

Becky and Stacy came rushing over to Marlene and grabbed her arms.

"Come on cousin," Becky cried out.

"Time to get ready," Stacy finished.

And they both dragged Marlene towards the stone hut.

Maurice watched and said, "Hopefully everything will turn out alright."

**Okay that is it with chapter four.**

**I have now decided on Marlene's dress. So now we need dresses for the bridesmaids now. **

**Read and review folks. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five everyone do please enjoy.**

**There is a quick PG-13 scene in this chapter later on due to language, but the stories rating is still K+.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene stood in front of the mirror in the stone hut and just looked at herself. She was dressed in a white strapless silk gown with a fitted bodice and an embroidered waist that showed of her figure. A white strip of cloth had been wrapped around her just beneath her chest and tied in the back. The dress itself came down to her ankles. A corsage of Hawaiian flowers were also tied to her wrist.

Marlene had to admit that she looked great and the gown felt nice on her.

Darla was there with Marlene, hemming the gowns skirt. Becky and Stacy had been there earlier, but they had to rush back to the baboon habitat to retrieve the veil and shoes.

"Don't move sugar. I'm sure that you don't want me to stick you with this needle by accident do you?" Darla asked.

Marlene sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't want to go through this. I really don't," Marlene said.

"Well honey you had better go through this or there will be consequences," Darla warned.

"Darla you don't even like Julien so why are you doing this for him anyway?"

"Well you are right that I don't like him at all, but I hate him upstaging me all the time even more. If he has something else to focus his time on, like a wife, then he'll stop with it. So don't you dare mess this up for me or I'll summon that evil snake from Hoboken and have him eat the both of you up. That way the two of you can live together in his stomach and digest together. Catch my drift?"

"WHAT? You can't do that."

Darla smirked and pulled out her jar of magic powder and then threw it at the ground. There was a small poof and when the dust cleared; there was Savio sitting in the middle of the room.

"What am I doing here? This isn't my habitat," Savio said.

He then spotted Marlene nearby and he opened his mouth wide. Ready to swallow her up. Marlene let out a scream and Darla threw some more powder on Savio and he disappeared.

"I wasn't kidding honey. Now it's time for us to do your make-up."

Marlene nodded and sat on the bed as Darla applied Marlene's make-up to Marlene's face. First Darla added some blush to Marlene's face and then she added some blue eye liner to Marlene's eye lashes. Darla also added blue eye shadow to Marlene's eye lids and red lipstick to Marlene's lips.

**(A.N. You guys are probably wondering how it is that I know so much about make-up. I had two older sisters growing up. Moving on.)**

A few minutes later Becky and Stacy returned with the veil and shoes. The veil was white and the top was made up of a mixture of white flowers and hawaiian flowers. The girls placed the veil on the top of Marlene's head. The veil came down the length of Marlene's body and ended just above her ankles and covered her face. The shoes were just simple white high heels.

Darla, Becky, and Stacy just smirked and admired their handywork. Marlene looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning and she smiled at herself. The only problem is that she remembered exactly who she was marrying and she frowned again.

Darla looked at Becky and Stacy and said, "You two go get dressed and take your places. It almost time."

Becky and Stacy nodded and they left to their habitat.

About ten minutes later Maurice and Mason arrived and Darla left. Mason walked over to Marlene and took her by the arm.

"Okay Marlene it's time to start. Mason here will be your escort. Are you ready and if so are you sure?" Maurice asked.

Marlene felt conflicted for a moment. One half of her mind was screaming, 'Wait a few more minutes for Dave and the penguins to find the way out.' But the other half was saying, 'It's useless. If there were a way out the guys would have found it by now. Face it girl. You're doomed. Better get used to it.'

Marlene sighed and said, "Yes Maurice. Let's just get this over with."

Maurice nodded and said, "I'm sorry Marlene. If I could get you out of marrying Julien I would, but he's the king and I'm the subject."

Marlene nodded and said, "I understand Maurice. Let's just go out there and get it started."

Maurice nodded and led Marlene and Mason out of the hut.

**(Break)**

Dave and the penguins were still gathered at the penguins HQ looking over the contract that they had been looking over since last night. Dave was working hard at it and the penguins had tried to get some information from the other animals at the zoo. Skipper looked at the clock. The time read 5:55 p.m.

"Oh forget it Dave. We aren't going to find that loophole in time. The wedding starts in five minutes and after that everything will be useless," Kowalski broke the silence.

Skipper slapped Kowalski.

"NO KOWALSKI! We are going to work to the last minute if we have to. We made Marlene a promise to get her out of her marriage to Julien and I intend to keep it like that. I don't want to lose her," Skipper said to Kowalski.

Everyone perked up at the words 'I don't want to lose her.'

"What did you say Skippa?" asked Private.

Skipper noticed the akward pause in the room and he blushed.

"I mean you know. We do need her for special missions and such," Skipper tried to explain.

Dave shook his head and said, "No, you guys use ME for that."

Skipper blushed some more and said, "It was just a slip of the tounge guys so lets change the subject. Dave did you find any loopholes?"

"Nope. It's airtight. All I keep finding is something about fruit offered by the king and a kiss sealing the deal and something about eating a certain fruit. I can't find anything," Dave explained to them.

This time Kowalski perked up and asked, "Wait. Did you say she had to eat a certain fruit?"

"Yeah why?" asked Dave.

"Which fruits," Rico grunted from one of the corners.

"Oh according to the contract she had to eat either an orange, mango, or grapes in order for the contract to be binding," Dave said.

Then all of a sudden realization hit Dave like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god I'm an idiot. But hold on, do we have anyway of knowing which fruit she ate? The lemurs likely took the fruit basket out of the otter habitat by now. So how do we figure this one out?" Dave said.

Kowalski stood up and pulled out a remote with several buttons on it.

"We can use the zoo security cameras to get that bit of information. Now which button was it?" Kowalski said.

He pushed the first button and up popped a man in Joker make-up on the screen and he was chanting, "Melvin Melvin brother of the Joker. Melvin Melvin brother of the Joker."

Kowalski screamed and pushed the second button.

This time there popped up a sterotypical nerd who kept yelling and flipping off the screen. A man on guitar came up as well and he was singing.

_"He's gonna take you back to the past.  
>To play some shitty games that suck ass.<br>He'd rather have a buffalo-"_

Kowalski pushed the third button and up came a snob who was staring at the camera as his theme was playing.

_Believe it or not I'm walking on air-_

Kowalski let out yet another scream and pushed button four and this time a sterotypical bum showed up and he was moving around and talking like he was high or on caffeine.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" the Bum yelled.

Kowalski hit the fifth button and pulled up yesterdays security files. He sighed a breath of relief and turned to the others who were wide eyed.

"What?" asked Kowalski.

Skipper it off and said, "What was all that we just; nevermind Kowalski. Now can you find the feed from Marlene's habitat yesterday and get what we need?"

Kowalski nodded and searched. It didn't take long for him to find what they needed. The penguins and Dave obeserved the video and they saw that Marlene had eaten an apple from the fruit basket. She did not eat one of the fruits that were mentioned in the contract.

"Perfect Kowalski now download that into our laptop and then we'll head over to the lemur habitat. Let's bring Marlene home," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski nodded and did just that.

As soon as they were finished with downloading the security footage onto their laptop they all heard music sounding outside. Private waddled over to the periscope and looked out.

Private gasped and yelled, "Skippa, the wedding is starting."

"Blast. Alright move out men and Dave. We have a wedding to stop."

**And that is chapter five folks.**

**I should note that I do not own any refrences to Channel Awesome or Cinemassacre. Nor am I advertising them. They were purely used for entertainment and as pointless filler.**

**Also for everyone who left me bridesmaids designs, don't worry they will be used next chapter.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 guys.**

**Okay I loved the dress ideas I got, but I can only use one. Keep in mind folks that I am using designs that were left in reviews. I did not create them. I am a guy after all.**

**As to sk's question. I really don't have an answer. I just knew about the make-up and not dresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene stepped out of the stone hut and was met by Becky and Stacy. They were dressed in identical light pink dresses with skirts that looked like a rose petal hanging down that came down all the way to their ankles. They both had a rose corsage on their shoulders as well.

"Are you ready cousin?" Asked Becky.

Marlene sighed and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Both of the badger girls nodded and they walked out of sight.

Marlene looked at Mason and said, "Well let's get this over with."

"If you insist," Mason said and they both walked over to the aisle.

Marlene just stared at the aisle and at where all the guests were gathered. The whole zoo must have been gathered there. Marlene looked up at the alter. Standing up there were Becky and Stacy waiting on her. Phil was there as the minister. Also there was Maurice as best man and King Julien as the groom and he was not wearing a crown. Mort was there holding two crowns.

Marlene gulped and the wedding march began. Cautiously she and Mason began walking down the aisle.

**(Break)**

The penguins and Dave popped up from the HQ through the fishbowl entrance and turned towards the lemur habitat. They carried with them their laptop.

"OK here's the plan men. We bust into the lemur habitat and yell 'we object' and show everyone the video feed. That is the main objective. Above all though is to protect that laptop. Are we clear?" Skipper asked his team.

Everyone nodded.

"Good now let operation 'Wedding Crashers' begin," Skipper said and then the team jumped from where they stood and headed for the lemurs. But before they could jump over the wall, they ran right into Bada and Bing.

"Now wait right there you mooks. Where do you think you're going. Are you invited?" demanded Bing.

"Yo Bing they're on the list," Bada said as he checked a sheet of paper.

The guys perked up until Bada continued.

"You're on the not invited list. Now scram," Bada said and then swiped at the guys, knocking them all over.

The guys fell over and Skipper said, "Not a problem. We'll find our own way in. Move out men."

The penguins and Dave scattered as Bada and Bing tried to grab for them. The guys ran off in seperate directions, but came together again and headed for another wall of the habitat. But this time they were knocked back by Joey.

Joey came out of nowhere and punched all of the guys and sent them flying.

He dusted off his hands and said, "Joey don't like wedding crashers."

Skipper sat up after hitting the ground and said, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

**(Break)**

Marlene and Mason arrived at the alter and Mason let go of Marlene's arm. Seeing as Phil was a licensed minister by unknown means he had to conduct the ceremony. Mason walked over to Phil and started translating Phil's words.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond one King Julien and Marlene... uh... Otter in holy matrimony," Mason said for Phil.

Marlene began feeling her nerves going wild and she softly jittered.

She just stood there and thought 'Just get on with it and get this over with.'

She stood and listened as Mason continued translating.

**(Break)**

The guys were currently busy with dodging Bada, Bing, and Joey while trying to protect their laptop. As the guys dodged the bigger animals; the chameleons were trying to grab the laptop from Kowalski.

Eventually one of the chameleons grabbed the laptop with its tongue and pulled it from Kowalski's flippers. Rico saw this and growled. He charged the chameleon and grabbed its tongue and started swinging it around with it squealing. He threw the chameleon to the ground and it groaned.

Rico laughed and grabbed the laptop and held it triumphantly.

"I'm good," Rico grunted out loud.

But then Bada ran over and took it from Rico.

"Hey give that back," Rico grunted angrily.

Private saw what happened and ran over to Bada.

"Hey you give that back," Private ordered to Bada.

"Yo make me birdie," said Bada.

"Fine I will, "Private answered in anger.

But as Private jumped at Bada he was kicked by Joey. Private flew into the wall of the chimp habitat and was knocked out cold.

"Private," yelled Skipper.

"I'll take care of it Skipper," Kowalski said.

He jumped at Bada with Rico doing the same.

**(Break)**

Some of the wedding party had heard the noise going on outside, but they chose to ignore it until after the wedding.

They all focused their attention back on the ceremony before them.

"Do you have the rings?" Mason asked Julien.

Julien laughed and said, "Um this is a royal wedding silly monkey. We don't have rings, we have crowns." Julien clapped his paws and said, "Mort if you please."

Mort giggled and handed one crown to Julien. Julien took the crown and placed it on Marlene's head.

"With this crown I hearby wed you Marlene," Julien said to her.

Mort did the same with the other crown which Julien placed on his own head.

**(Break)**

Both Kowalski and Rico hit the ground unconcious; leaving only Dave and Skipper left to fight off the gorillas and Kangaroo. Skipper was about out of options.

"Dave options?" Skipper asked him.

Dave shook his head no.

"Right now Skipper it's either fight or flight. Your choice," Dave said.

"Flight?" Skipper said.

An idea suddenly came to his head. He looked at the tree that they stood under and saw how high it went.

"Okay I've got something. Dave we need to get up this tree. Grab the laptop and meet me up there. Can you handle that?" Skipper asked.

Dave smiled and said, "Skipper the entire I.R.F.F. couldn't stop me. You think these guys can stop me?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Do it man."

Skipper and Dave nodded and Dave charged for Bada. Joey tried grabbing Dave, but Dave easily dodged him. Bing tried slamming his fists down on Dave, but he missed. Dave jumped up onto Bada and climbed up his torso. Bada held the laptop in front of him and as Dave reached Bada's chest, he kicked it out of Bada's hands. The laptop fell towards the ground and Dave jumped off of Bada and caught the laptop before it hit the ground.

Dave ran for the tree with laptop in hand and climbed up it. Skipper was up on one of the high branches. As soon as Dave had reached him, Skipper took the laptop from him.

"OK here is the plan. I need you to give me a good boost and throw me into the lemur habitat. I know your muscles can handle. You understand," Skipper informed Dave.

Dave nodded.

They walked to the end of the branch and they saw that the gorillas and Joey were grabbing for them. Dave grabbed Skipper and lifted him up.

"Do it Dave," Skipper ordered.

Dave then took Skipper and threw him as hard as he could.

**(Break)**

"Do you King Julien take Marlene to be your queen til death do you part?" asked Mason.

Julien smiled and said, "I do."

Mason nodded and turned to Marlene.

"Do you Marlene take King Julien to be your king til death do you part?"

Marlene didn't know whether she should say it or not. She took a quick look at the walls of the habitat and didn't see one sign of the guys. They weren't coming. Plus there was the threat that Darla had made, so in the end Marlene decided that there was no way out at all.

With a sigh she looked back at Mason and said, "I... I do."

Mason nodded and said, "Then by the power vested in Phil, he now pronunces you King and Queen. King Julien you may now kiss your queen."

Julien smiled some more and turned to Marlene. He coiled his tail around her again and she turned to Julien. Julien pulled Marlene closer to him and brushed her veil back so that could see her face. Marlene peered back up at Julien and he smiled down at her. He then puckered up his lips and started coming down towards her. Marlene then puckered up her lips as well and waited for their lips to meet.

Suddenly there was a crash in front of them as something landed in front of them. Marlene and Julien looked and there stood Skipper. He had crashed into Phil and Mason, but he now stood between them and the royal couple.

Skipper glared towards Julien and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

Julien became angry and said, "What are you doing here penguiin. You were not invited and besides you are being banished from my kingdom. Marlene is under the contract I tricked her into signing so she has to marry me."

Becky and Stacy gasped and became angry towards Julien.

"YOU FORCED MARLENE TO MARRY YOU!," yelled Becky.

Stacy just growled at Julien.

"Yes he did girls and the contract is null and void," Skipper told them.

"What do you mean? She ate the fruit that she willingly took from the king so she has to marry me."

"Hold it right there Ringtail. The contract said that she had to eat either an orange, mango, or grape," Skipper said.

Marlene perked up and said, "That's right I ate an apple from the basket."

"Can you prove it penguin. I don't think you can so the contract is unvoided," Julien smirked.

"Oh I have proof Ringtail and here it is," Skipper said and then he opened the laptop.

He turned it on and showed them the security feed. Sure enough Marlene was eating an apple and soon everyone at the alter could see it. Julien quivered at the feed and he felt tears starting to burn his eyes.

"Sorry Ringtail, but Marlene is free to go," Skipper said triumphantly.

Marlene sighed in relief and said, "Thank you Skipper and Julien you can stay here all alone now, because I'm leaving."

Marlene then walked over to Skipper and they both walked out of the lemur habitat together.

"But... but what about the Savio threat that Darla made if Marlene didn't marry me?" Julien cried out in desperation.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? YOU WERE LISTENING IN ON US WEREN'T YOU?" cried out Darla.

Julien started stammering. He didn't know what to say.

He then turned and saw all of the animals glaring at him. Maurice just backed away from the alter. Julien turned in another direction and tried to walk away, but his path was blocked by Becky and Stacy. They took off their dresses and placed in a safe place nearby.

"Didn't want to get any blood on them," Becky said.

"They're too nice to fight in," Stacy finished.

They both growled at him and extended their claws.

Julien gulped and said, "Please not the face or the booty."

Becky and Stacy then pounced on Julien and began attacking him.

**There is chapter six guys. **

**Poor Julien. Gets his heart broken and then he gets beaten up. Oh well. That's what you get when you force others to do things against their will.**

**One chapter left to go guys and I hoped you have enjoyed this story.**

**Read and review folks, because I Iove you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my last chapter to 'The Wedding' guys. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**Note to Vladimir774: Glad to see someone caught onto his theme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene was lying down on her bed back in her cave. She had already removed the gown and placed it in a safe place. She liked it so she was going to keep it.

Dave was outside with Skipper and they were talking. The other penguins were back at the HQ.

Dave stood with Skipper and asked, "We did a good thing didn't we Skipper?"

Skipper nodded and said, "We sure did Dave. I just hope Marlene is going to be alright."

Dave chuckled and said, "Skipper she almost married Julien. It's not like Savio ate her again. I think she's going to be alright."

Skipper nodded in agreement.

"Oh and I'll be sure to keep your secret," Dave said to Skipper.

"Secret? What secret?"

"Oh just the one that you have a liking for Marlene. I know when a guy is having lady problems when I see one. I did try to help some wolves with that problem not long ago."

"Well Dave I don't know where you get these theories from, but I do NOT like Marlene like that," Skipper said while blushing.

Dave chuckled a little and said, "Keep telling yourself that and it might come true. I'm gonna take a walk, but you can stay here with Marlene though."

Dave walked over to the habitat wall and jumped over it and out of sight.

Skipper sighed and walked into Marlene's cave.

Marlene was still awake as Skipper walked in. She saw him and waved to him.

"Hey Skipper," she said.

"Hey Marlene," Skipper said back.

He waddled over to her and sat next to her on her bed.

They sat in silence for a moment before Skipper decided to say something.

"Listen Marlene I-", Skipper started, but was cut off when Marlene hugged him.

"Thank you Skipper. You guys got me out of a really messed up situation," she said as she continued to hug him.

Skipper hugged her back and felt a tear coming to his eye.

"Not a problem Marlene. I care about you is all," Skipper said.

Marlene let go off Skipper and asked, "Wait what was that?"

"I mean we care about you. You know me and the guys. Our lives just wouldn't be complete without you. Not to mention that you were Dave's first friend here. Without you we would be lost," Skipper said.

Marlene had tears of joy streaming from her face and hugged Skipper again.

"Thanks again Skipper that means a lot to me. You really know how to make me feel better," Marlene said to Skipper.

She let go and Skipper got to his feet.

"No problem. Now I have to go check on the guys and make sure Rico isn't blowing things up over at the HQ again," Skipper said as he walked out of the cave.

Marlene walked out with Skipper and watched him as he disappeared over the wall. She was about to head back into her cave when she heard another voice call out.

"Hey cousin," came Becky's voice.

Marlene turned and saw Becky and Stacy standing by the cave entrance. And they were back in their bride's maids dresses.

"Hey you two. Um... why are you guys still wearing those. I'm not getting married anymore," Marlene asked.

"Because they were too nice to get rid of," Stacy said.

"Oh and Darla told us to tell you that you're off the hook over the whole wedding thing. She didn't know that you were forced to do it," said Becky.

"None of us did," said Stacy.

Marlene smilled and said, "It's okay guys. I'm not marrying him now and now I can only hope that Julien will leave me alone from now on."

The badger girls smiled.

"Oh he won't be bothering you for a while," said Becky.

"We made sure of that," said Stacy.

The girls then gave Marlene a hug goodnight and they were off.

Marlene scratched her and wondered, "What did they mean by that?"

**(Break)**

Julien was over at the vet's office, in one of the beds, and wrapped in bandages with Mort and Maurice standing nearby visiting him.

"How are you feeling King Julien sir?" asked Maurice.

Julien grimaced in pain and said, "You know Maurice, something tells me I had this coming. But I don't know why."

"Uh maybe it's because you lied, you forced Marlene into matrimony with you, and you were kind of a jerk about it, oh and you were kind of a stalker," Maurice said.

Julien sighed and said, "Maybe you are right Maurice. Maybe I did deserve this. Oh this pain is incredible."

"You'll be fine sir. The vet says you'll be out and home in about three weeks. Now I assume you'll be leaving Marlene alone now aren't you?"

"Heck no Maurice. I will still find a way to make her my queen. I gaurentee it. OW! THE PAIN!" Julien complained.

Maurice sighed and noticed that the kings feet were bandaged as well and completely exposed.

Maurice smiled and whispered to Mort, "Mort, I think the feet are asking for you."

"THE FEET!" Mort cried out and he grabbed Julien's feet.

Julien screamed in pain as Maurice laughed in good humor.

**(Break)**

The entire zoo heard Julien's scream. Including Marlene.

She now realized what Becky and Stacy meant and laughed at Julien's misfortune.

"Good night my king," Marlene laughed and then she settled down to sleep.

**And that is the final chapter to 'The Wedding.'**

**I know it's short, but this was an epilouge chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Be sure to keep your eyes open for the trailer to my next story which will be rated M.**

**My next story will be posted on October 1st.**

**Read and review please.**


End file.
